<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tell me to stop by Dakarima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226689">Tell me to stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima'>Dakarima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrities, Celebrity Crush, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Hot, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, One Shot, Relationship(s), Secret Relationship, Sex, Sexual Content, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakarima/pseuds/Dakarima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I DO NOT CONDONE CHEATING! Just want to make this very clear. Cheating is the worst thing you can do in a relationship and I do not approve of it. However, in this one shot, I do not want to change the universe to making Tom single and without kids, as I wanted it to fit in with the setting.</p><p>Now that is out of the way, this one shot is between Tom and you (the reader), so the reason for AU tag is to put you into your own universe. This is a little back story for you.<br/>You have known Tom for years and been close friends with him. You have worked together on several movies and shows and been promoting them together. You are currently on "tour" to promote your new movie with you and Tom starring in it. You have just finished a whole day of interviews and rushing about. You lay in the soft bed at the hotel room, when something wakes you up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Hardy/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tell me to stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              You are sleeping soundly in your bed. A streak of moonlight crosses the hotel-room between the curtains. Your mind flickering between flashes of the interviews you had had earlier that day, promoting your next movie. In the background you can hear buzzing. It takes you a moment to realise it was your phone vibrating on the night table next to the bed. The screen lighting up the room like a beacon in the night.</p><p>With your eyes closed you reach for you phone, feeling across the wooden surface of the table before bumping your fingers into the phone. You curse under your breath as you pick up your phone. Peeking from between your eyelids, you see the name <em>Tom Hardy</em> appear on the screen. You slide your thumb over you screen and press the phone against your ear. The screen is cold and sends a small shiver down your spine.</p><p>“Y/N, you there?” Tom says from the other end. You let out a small grunt to let him know you are there. “Listen, I am sorry to wake you up like this, I know it’s in the middle of the night, but I need to get something off my chest.”</p><p>You rub your eyes and let out a yawn. “What is it, Tom?” You ask.</p><p>“I really need you to come over to me, I wanna tell you face to face.”</p><p>You feel a sting of worry hit your gut. You tell him you will be over in a minute and hang up the phone. You force yourself up from the bed, feeling your body ache from all the rush you had gone through earlier. You place your phone on the table and stand up. You walk over to the chair in the corner and pick up the bathrobe you had carelessly thrown over after the hot shower before going to bed. You didn’t want to take the chance on walking around in your oversized t-shirt you always slept in; being worried someone might see you outside in the hallway.</p><p>You wrap the bathrobe around you and slip on the matching slippers, before picking up the key card to your room. You stuff it in the bathrobe pocket and make your way to the door. You open the door and find the hallway dimly lit. Not a soul to be seen, not that you expected anyone wandering the hotel at this hour at night.</p><p>You make sure the door to your room closes behind you and make your way down the hallway to Tom’s room. You gently knock three times on the door. The door opens and Tom greets you with a half-smile, dressed in only boxers and a t-shirt. The shirt gently hugging his well-built upper body, his tattoos peeking out from the edges of the shirt on his arms. You give him a somewhat concerning look, but he reassures you there is nothing for you to be worried about.</p><p>You step inside the room and Tom closes the door behind you. “Uhm, you can just sit down on the bed.” He gestures towards the unmade bed. It looks like he had been tossing and turning in bed as the duvet is halfway off it. His curtains are drawn and moonlight soaks the whole room.</p><p>You sit down on the edge of the bed and can feel the warmth from mattress. Tom paces in front of you, rubbing the back of his hands. His gaze is on the floor as he mumbles to himself.</p><p>“Tom?” You call out his name, snapping his focus at you. He stops in his tracks and looks at you. His eyes reflecting the light in the room. “Come, you are starting to worry me.” You say and pat on the bed next to you. He nods at you and walks over to the bed. He sists down next to you and licks his lips. You reach forward and grabs his hands, giving him your most encouraging smile.</p><p>He lets out a heavy sigh, his eyes scanning your face as uncertainty lingers. You can feel a slight tremble in his hands and you gently squeeze them. You tilt your head to let him know you are listening.</p><p>He nods at himself before taking in a deep breath. “Okay, so there has been this thing since I first met you.” He begins. “And I can’t shake it off me, I have really tried, I have, but it just won’t go away.” Your brows knits in confusion as worry wash over you. Your lips are partly parted as you scan his face. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m actually gonna say this.” He stops for a moment and your eyes locks. “Ever since you first introduced yourself to me, I have fallen more and more for you. I have had feelings for you that has just grown with the years and I really can’t shake them off.”</p><p>For a moment everything went black for you. You feel your body go numb as you take a moment to realise what Tom had just said. Your eyes slides to the floor as your jaw hangs lower. A part of you feel conflicting. Tom is married and with kids, you don’t wish to ruin that or either of your careers. You have met Charlotte on several occasions and found her to be the loveliest woman you have met and seen adorable pictures of their children.</p><p>Another part of you feel the same as Tom. The first time you had met him your heart had run a thousand miles and you had found yourself not being able to draw your eyes away from him. You had clicked well with him and since the first time meeting you had grown close. You had cherished every moment you had had with him; from being on screen with him, to interviews and to your late-night script reading. Even the phone calls you had with him had brought you joy and Tom had always taken time to you if you needed someone by your side. Now that he has confessed his feelings, you finally understood why he had always been so close to you and those innocent brushes of touches in public, his whispers in your ear on the red carpet and the need to constantly be close made more meaning to you now.</p><p>You look at him and search his face for answers, but there are no answers, only questions. His brows draw together and he tilts his head to the side. His eyes dart back and forth on your eyes.</p><p>You gently let go of his hands and stand up, feeling your knees struggling to keep you up. You brush your fingers against your forehead as you walk over to the window facing out to the open park below. You feel a loss of words as you watch the rain fall outside. You cross your arms low in front of you as your eyes follow a drop of water racing down the window. You finally manage to pluck out some words from your vocabulary. “You’re married, Tom.” You breathe out as your eyebrows furrow. “I don’t want to ruin that.” You confess. Both parts of you are fighting within you. You struggle to know which side to lean on as both feels somewhat right.</p><p>You hear Tom get up from the bed and can see his reflection in the window as he walks over to you. “I know.” He mumbles as he stands behind you. “And I know it is wrong, but I can’t ignore my feelings for you anymore, Y/N. You’re stuck in my head all hours of the day, and I try desperately to remind myself that I am with someone else, but my feelings are true and it has been for years.”</p><p>He wraps his arms around you as he had done so many times before. Your heart racing as it has another meaning to you now. You feel your breath slightly quickening as you feel the scruff of his beard drag down your temple, your cheek and finally his head resting on your right shoulder. You bite your lower lip and close your eyes. His body heat flowing through your bathrobe as you lean back your head on his shoulder.</p><p>He moves his head and you can feel his soft lips brush against your neck as he takes in your scent. “I can’t lie to myself anymore.” He whispers as he softly places a kiss on your neck. His hands move down to the knot in front of you and unties it, opening your bathrobe. He lifts his mouth to your ear and you can feel his warm breath brush against it. “I need you.” He murmurs into your ear and you can feel your knees trembling. You heart skipping a beat as he nibbles on your earlobe.</p><p>He slides his right hand down your stomach as the tips of his fingers from his left-hand brushes against your chest. You let out a small moan as his right hand finally reaches your panties. His touch had already made you wet and your pulse is ever quickening. He rubs his hand on the outside of your panties and your back arches. You can feel a slight bulge grow behind you as you feel a fire build up in your stomach. He makes circular motions on your clit as he fondles your breasts with his left hand. You feel a slight annoyance as your t-shirt is in the way of feeling his warm hand upon your skin. The fire within you building up with every motion.</p><p>“Tell me to stop.” He whispers into your ear and places a kiss on your neck. The warm air from his breath sent pleasant shivers down your spine and you can’t help yourself from letting out a silent moan. You crave more with each touch and feel a hunger that has been suppressed unconsciously for years. A need that you knew only he could satisfy.</p><p>“No.” You reply and press your back against him. You feel the protrusion on your back has grown bigger. He slides his hand in your panties and feel the warm grace of his finger between your lips. He motions around your clit, feeling it pulse beneath, before sliding a finger inside of you. You let out a whimper, feeling the heat envelop your body. You breathe faster as another finger goes deep within your sex, his fingers motioning in such a way it made your knees weak. He keeps a slow and steady rhythm as he circles his fingers inside you.</p><p>He slides your bathrobe off with his left hand before leading his hand underneath your shirt. His warm touch arousing you more, if that was possible, and massaged your breast. He rubs your nipple between his thumb and finger and traces kisses along your neck. With your breath almost ragged, you reach behind your back and rubs the outside of his boxers. Your touch makes him groan and yearn for more. You can feel his throbbing erection through the cotton fibres as he murmurs a curse under his breath.</p><p>He retrieves his hands and spins you around. He pulls your body close against his firm body and crashes his mouth upon yours. Your tongues dancing an erotic dance as he clasps his hands on your buttocks. You slide your hands around his neck and pull him closer still, deepening the kiss further. You feel your whole body is on fire and the hunger for more is overtaking you. You yearn to have more of him, for him to satisfy this desire that has lingered between you for years. He pulls his head back and your gaze meet. He gives you a smile with his full lips with eyes hungry for more. His fingers brush up your backside, takes a hold of the brim if your shirt and pulls it over your head. He throws the shirt to the side and continues to take off his own shirt. He tosses it next to yours, takes a step back and looks at you. He takes in your whole form and he mutters out a curse followed by your name.</p><p>You bite your lower lip as you walk over to him. You can’t help yourself from looking at the stiffness within his boxers and he notices. He reaches forward and pulls you into a passionate kiss that makes your heart skip a beat. Your exposed bodies pressing against each other. His body heat enveloping yours. He grabs your ass with both hands and press you close, feeling his cock twitch against you beneath his boxers. You can barely contain yourself anymore and the need becomes like a primal surge. You feel your panties already dripping with your own juices and beg him between your hot kisses for him to take you.</p><p>As your lips are still intertwined, he guides you over to the bed. Without breaking apart, you lay down in bed with his weight on top of you. He places himself between your legs and grabs a hold of the side of your panties, cocking his eyebrow at you with a smirk before pulling them off. Your heart beating a million miles a minute and your breath ragged, your sex throbbing for a climax. He swiftly pulls off his own boxers and his full length is exposed between your thighs. You can see a slight glistening on his head as he gives it a few long strokes. You feel it brush against your thigh as he leans forward to kiss you. He rests his forehead on yours, eyes closed.</p><p>You gasp for air as he enters your delicate folds. He lets out a full moan as the pleasure seeps through both of your bodies. His entrance a surprise as he gave no indication to when. Your whole body sparkling with his slow and steady movement. He kisses you deeply, exchanging between groaning and tongues dancing. You wrap your arms around his neck twirl your fingers between his hair. You spread your legs further apart, giving him access to go even deeper. His head massaging the inside of your walls as he quickens his pace. You move your body to match his rhythm as you feel your body trembling. The fire between you grows with each thrust and you both know there laid no regret between you. In that moment it was just you and him and nothing else came to mind.</p><p>He lifts his head to meet your gaze. His breath is quick and his force even greater as he moves deep within you. You feel your body tense up as the climax is closing in. You breathe out his name as your back is arching up and your head bends back. Your whole body trembles and shakes as the flush of climax washes over you. He sinks his head down to your forehead as he thrusts into you three more times, moaning out your name.</p><p>You both gasp for air as your muscles relax. He collapses next to you, catching his breath from the intense moment you had just shared. Your body still quivering from the intense orgasm he had released within you. He slides his arm beneath you and pulls you close, planting a kiss on your brow. You look up at him from half closed eyes with a satisfied smile. He meets your eyes and smirks back. He leans down and softly kisses your lips. He grabs the duvet and pulls it over you both before pulling you closer in his embrace. You lay together that night, not thinking of tomorrow, only about the moment you had just shared. A moment that you didn’t know you had been longing for ever since you first met him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>